


Forgive me, Brother, for I have sinned

by LadyStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x04 spoiler, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: “Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato.” Mormorò Sam dopo un minuto di silenzio. “Ho avuto pensieri impuri per un altro uomo. Per un uomo della mia famiglia.” Aggiunse l’ultima parte quasi in un sussurro.





	

 

 

Sam aveva continuato a fissarlo con quell’aria da cucciolo bastonato da quando avevano messo piede in Iowa per indagare sul caso della ragazza posseduta, come se potesse leggere nella sua mente e sapere che ci stava di merda perché Mary se n’era andata. Probabilmente poteva. Non è che si stesse comportando in modo subdolo. Ma c’era qualcosa di più nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che Dean non aveva ancora individuato.

Poi erano andati in chiesa a parlare col pastore e Sam aveva continuato con gli occhi da cucciolo, la fottutissima bibbia tra le mani e quello sguardo pio e sottomesso. Dio! Dean voleva sbatterlo contro il primo muro disponibile. _Aveva un problema serio_. Quando Sam si comportava da chierichetto, Dean tornava indietro ad essere uno stramaledettissimo ventenne che voleva corrompere il fratellino per sentirsi meno solo nelle sue bravate.

 

“E comunque ho dato un’occhiata a quelle parole. Avevo ragione, è aramaico.”

Ovviamente aveva ragione. _Nerd._

“Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw.” Recitò Sam. “Significa ‘Salvami, oh Signore’.”

Dean fece l’unica domanda che gli veniva in mente prima di dirigersi verso l’albergo per cambiarsi:

“Salvami da cosa?”

Sam si strinse nelle spalle.

 

Pochi minuti dopo Sam uscì dal bagno, adesso senza il suo abito talare e con indosso una camicia celeste. Dean era ancora seduto sul bordo del letto, il tablet tra le mani, cercando informazioni su Vince Vincente così da poter dare fastidio a Sam più tardi sull’argomento. Non riusciva ancora a crederci che gli piacesse quell’Ozzy Osbourne da quattro spiccioli.

“Il bagno è libero.”

Sam gli disse con voce quasi roca e Dean alzò lo sguardo su di lui, notando il modo in cui gli occhi del suo fratellino stavano mappando il suo corpo, fermandosi per poco più di un’istante sul suo colletto bianco e deglutendo.

Dean ghignò tra se e se. Ecco perché Sam si stava comportando così oggi.

 

“Samuel…vieni qui.”

“Uh?”

Gli occhi castani di suo fratello incontrarono i suoi, una ruga profonda sulla sua fronte, le labbra socchiuse come se volesse chiedere il perché del nome prima che Dean poggiasse di lato il tablet e raccogliesse la bibbia che Sam aveva abbandonato poco prima. Un attimo e la ruga scomparve. Sam si avvicinò, praticamente cadendo in ginocchio di fronte a lui, le mani strette in grembo. “P—Padre?” sospirò, ancora esitante.

“Sì, figliolo.” Dean rispose senza un briciolo di esitazione. Dopo tutto quello che avevano visto e fatto, gli sembrava quasi scontato che uno dei due avesse sviluppato un kink per le figure religiose. Quello e un Sam disposto ad inginocchiarsi per lui valeva tutti gli anni d’inferno che avrebbero potuto dargli per questo e/o altri peccati.

Sam si guardò intorno, quasi come se si aspettasse che qualcuno dovesse scoprirli da un momento all’altro. Come se Chuck dovesse apparire ora per impedirgli di giocare al confessionale dopo che li aveva lasciati fare per decenni. “Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato.” Mormorò dopo un minuto di silenzio. “Ho avuto pensieri impuri per un altro uomo. Per un uomo della mia famiglia.” Aggiunse l’ultima parte quasi in un sussurro.

“Stai tranquillo, Samuel, il Signore ti perdonerà se sarai davvero pentito.” Gli disse Dean, deglutendo a fatica, diventando duro solo ascoltando suo fratello sussurrare quelle parole.

“Io non sono pentito, padre.” Sam aggiunse e Dean dovette mordersi la lingua per trattenere un gemito. “È mio fratello, Dean…io, ho avuto pensieri impuri su di lui. Li ho avuti fin dall’età di tredici anni. Io mi toccavo…pensando a lui. Volevo che fosse lui a toccarmi così come toccava quelle donne nella macchina di nostro padre.” Sam continuò, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. “Li ascoltavo fare l’amore, ascoltavo quelle donne gemere e godere e mi toccavo. Per lui. Sempre soltanto per lui.”

Sam si leccò le labbra, lentamente prima di mordere il labbro inferiore. “Ho commesso atti impuri con mio fratello, padre.” Sospirò e Dean lo vide aggiustarsi i pantaloni. “Non avevo ancora diciotto anni la prima volta che mio fratello ha fatto l’amore con me così come lo faceva con quelle donne. Avevo promesso di andarmene…avevo già lasciato tutto, mi vergognavo di me stesso, quello che provavo era disgustoso. Io lo ero.” Disse e deglutì, abbassando lo sguardo.

Dean allungò la mano, accarezzando la sua guancia delicatamente, pronto a discutere e fargli cambiare idea ma Sam sorrise esitante e si appoggiò contro la sua mano.

“Dean mi raggiunse. Chilometri da dove lo avevo lasciato…quella notte mi baciò e facemmo l’amore nella macchina di nostro padre. Era un Mercoledì e alla radio c’era Vince Vincente. Poi non lo vidi per anni.”

Dean fece schioccare la lingua. “Peccati di gioventù, figliolo. Gli adolescenti non hanno controllo sui loro desideri.”

Sam inclinò la testa di lato, lasciando che il suo respiro caldo sfiorasse la pelle della sua mano, le labbra premute quasi per caso sul suo pollice. “Quando l’ho rivisto…ho tradito la donna della mia vita con lui. Ho lasciato che mi toccasse e mi prendesse di nuovo, nonostante l’amassi. Amavo lui di più.” Continuò.

“Per anni l’ho amato, un fuoco che cresceva e si alimentava alla sua sola presenza. Sono stato tentato dal diavolo…” La sua voce quasi si spezzò e Dean portò la sua mano sulla nuca di Sam, ancorandolo. “Il diavolo mi veniva in sogno, mostrandomi ciò che più desideravo. Mi svegliavo nudo tra le braccia di mio fratello e non sapevo se fosse ancora il diavolo o fosse tutto vero.”

 

“L’ho odiato e amato così tanto. Lo volevo lontano da me ma non vederlo mi uccideva. Abbiamo litigato tanto. Troppo. Per anni…” Sam si interruppe e lo guardò fisso negli occhi per un istante, poi abbassò la testa. “Non mi importava che nostro padre, o Bobby o nostra madre fossero nella stessa casa o nella stessa stanza, io volevo Dean nel mio letto…nel mio corpo. Anche quando…” esitò per un attimo.

 

“L’anima di mio fratello era stata corrotta. C’era un demone in lui, un’anima empia e perversa, malvagia…” Il suo respiro era affannato e Dean era altrettanto senza fiato nel sentire Sam che confessava tutti i suoi peccati. Peccati che Dean lo aveva spinto a commettere. “Sapevo che era sbagliato e non—non l’ho mai lasciato toccarmi, non così ma—ma io lo volevo.” Ammise.

Dean si lasciò sfuggire un suono disperato. “Volevi che quel demone ti avesse?”

“Volevo che Dean mi possedesse, anche se sapevo che in lui c’era qualcos’altro. Volevo quella rabbia, quella violenza…dentro di me. Non…in senso—di possessione. Volevo che mi scopasse, che mi usasse. Volevo quelle labbra che mi sputavano addosso parole velenose, volevo le sue mani sul mio collo.”

 

“E pensi che lui non ti desiderasse allo stesso modo?” Chiese Dean, usando la mano sul collo di Sam per attirarlo più vicino, allargando le gambe così che potesse vedere chiaramente quanto fosse duro. “Pensi che quella creatura diabolica nella sua mente…non volesse usarti e averti?” Continuò. “Egli voleva. Egli ti avrebbe preso sulla stessa sedia su cui tu lo trattenevi…ti avrebbe preso senza esitazioni, ti avrebbe…scopato mentre ti teneva incatenato con le stesse catene che tu hai usato. Ti avrebbe ucciso e avrebbe goduto nel vedere il tuo sangue sulle sue mani.” Dean ammise, ricordando fin troppo chiaramente i pensieri che lo avevano torturato mentre era un demone. Aveva desiderato usare e uccidere Sam così profondamente che per settimane una volta tornato in se non era riuscito a sfiorare Sam senza il terrore di potergli fare del male.

 

Sam deglutì, gli occhi spalancati per la lussuria. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere strano, eccitarsi con pensieri di morte e possessione ma…non lo era. Non per loro.

“Padre…padre, per favore. Mi perdoni.” Supplicò.

 

Dean si leccò le labbra e si slacciò i pantaloni, abbassandoli al ginocchio insieme ai suoi boxer, lasciando uscire il suo cazzo duro, la punta bagnata. “Samuel, figliolo…vieni.” Sussurrò, guidandolo più vicino finché Sam non lo prese tra le sue labbra e iniziò a succhiarlo. “Bravissimo—S-Sì, piano.”

 

Sam chiuse gli occhi e si dedicò completamente solo a prendere il suo cazzo, leccando ogni goccia del suo liquido seminale, lentamente rilassando la gola finché non riuscì a prenderlo fino in fondo.

Dean gemette, accarezzandogli i capelli ed il viso. “Non toccarti, Samuel. Dammi le tue mani.” Gli disse, poggiando le mani di Sam sulle sue ginocchia così che potesse vederle, così che Dean potesse fermarlo in caso avesse provato a toccarsi ancora. “Così…così, fino in fondo.” Continuò a gemere.

 

Sam guardò verso di lui, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra rosse e gonfie, un rivolo di saliva all’angolo della bocca. Dean gli tirò i capelli e si spinse più a fondo. Una, due. Tre volte per poi venire con un gemito roco.

 

“Ingoia.” Ordinò a Sam, il respiro affannato. “L-lascia che il perdono ti riempia.” Aggiunse e ghignò vedendo Sam gemere e tirarsi indietro, una macchia scura che appariva sul cavallo del suo completo blu, venendo senza nemmeno sfiorarsi nei pantaloni come un quattordicenne, la fronte appoggiata sul ginocchio di Dean, ansimando come se avesse corso una maratona.

 

Dean lo lasciò riprendere fiato per qualche istante prima di accovacciarsi di fronte a lui, leccando i residui del suo stesso orgasmo dalle labbra di Sam e baciarlo. “Ora puoi alzarti, figliolo.” Gli disse, accarezzandogli il viso. “Sei perdonato.”


End file.
